fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Diane Cavanaugh
Diane Cavanaugh is a character in the two-issue comic book miniseries Friday the 13th: Bad Land released in 2008 by Wildstorm. A hiker, Diane is the girlfriend of fellow hiker Jeremy. Appearances Comics In Friday the 13th: Bad Land, Diane convinces Jeremy and their friend Philip to go on a hiking trip in April, only for them to become lost near Crystal Lake when they encounter a late season blizzard. While trekking through the snowstorm, Jeremy spots an abandoned cabin and together with Diane and Philip, rushes towards it. Finding the door to the cabin locked, Jeremy bashes it after being asked what they should do by Philip. Entering the cabin and taking off her winter clothes, Diane, as Jeremy searches the cabin for supplies, starts a fire in the fireplace, after politely refusing Philip's offer of help. Warming up near the fireplace, Diane and Philip are joined by Jeremy after he finds canned food and a battery operated lantern. Sitting down, Jeremy begins to say how lucky it was that they found this cabin, which Diane guesses is a part of a summer camp. Later, while she sleeps, Diane is woken up by Jeremy, who attempts to convince her to have sex with him. At first hesitant to have sex, because of her concern that Philip, who has a crush on her and does not know she is involved with Philip, will wake, Diane agrees and enters one of the cabin rooms with Jeremy. Undressing, Diane and Jeremy begin to make love, when Diane is startled to see a masked man glaring at her through a nearby window. Letting out a scream, Diane surprises Jeremy and awakens Philip, who enters the room and finds them together. As Jeremy looks out the window where Diane claims she saw the masked figure and sees nothing, Diane attempts to explain to a hurt Philip what she had seen. After Jeremy tells Diane that what she saw must have simply been a trick of the weather, Philip storms out of the room to tend to the fireplace, calling Jeremy an asshole and suggesting he and Diane "finish what they started" as he leaves. After redressing, Diane and Jeremy join Philip near a window in the cabin, where Diane, while looking outside into the blizzard, asks "... What do we do now?", unaware that the machete wielding Jason Voorhees is watching them from outside. While Philip watches the fireplace, Diane begins to apologize to him for what happened, explaining that she and Jeremy had meant to tell him they were together, but were afraid of hurting him. Ignoring what Diane has to say, Philip claims he is going outside and puts on his winter clothing. Attempting, along with Jeremy, to convince Philip to stay, Diane fails and Philip leaves the cabin, stating to Jeremy "Fuck you" while leaving. Berating Jeremy for not trying hard enough to convince Philip to stay, he and Diane get into argument in which Jeremy claims that Philip having time to himself would probably be best. Disregarding Jeremy's comments, Diane has Jeremy put on his winter gear and go outside to search for Philip, telling him to hurry back. When Philip returns to the cabin, Diane tells him that Jeremy went to look for him, only to be informed by Philip that Jeremy is dead, having been beheaded. As a shocked Diane can only hysterically apologize to him for what happened earlier, Philip, believing that the mask wearing man Diane saw must have been real, begins to barricade the cabin door with a couch. As Philip blocks the door, Diane spots Jason Voorhees staring in a nearby window. While he tells Diane to go find something they can defend themselves with, Philip is killed when Jason drives a ski pole through the cabin door and his head. With Philip dead and Jason attempting to get in, Diane tries to hold the door closed, only to be knocked backwards over Philip's corpse when Jason barges in. As Jason begins to advance on her, Diane, tearing the ski pole out of Philip's head, impales Jason with it before running outside. As she flees from the cabin, Diane looks back and finds Jason chasing after her. Tripping on a rock while running, Diane is caught by Jason. At first hysterically asking Jason who he is and why he is doing this, Diane degenerates into ranting, saying "Oh God, I'm sorry... We never should have come here... This is a bad place... A bad place... A bad place..." before Jason strikes her head with his machete, killing her. Grabbing Diane's body, Jason drags it into Crystal Lake, submerging both it and himself in the freezing water. Category: Victims of Jason Voorhees Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: Bad Land Category:Characters Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Victims Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased females